Onbods
'''The Onbods '''are a variety of items created by gods that each give the user god-like powers. If all of them are wielded together, their user is said to be indestructible. This was determined by gods in around 1877. A century later, a demigod posing as a history teacher in Maine spread this information and was chased down by the LEPT and Conundrum before his accidental suicide. The Onbods The Enforcer The Enforcer is a sword created by the Greek god Hephaestus which can turn into a flamethrower, flaming sword, taser, electrical sword and can also give it's user enhanced senses. After it was hidden thousands of years ago by an Ancient Greek warrior, it was discovered in 1909 by the Ottoman Empire. During the Battle of Aqaba, The Enforcer was seized by Lawrence of Arabia, who gave it to the British Government. It would then be seized by the Nazis in 1941 and 4 years later, by the Americans, who held on to it and gave it to the LEPT. The SuperFist The SuperFist is a glove created by the Incan God of Death, Supay, with the abilities of hypnotizing people who are "unworthy", increasing punching power by 600% and the ability to shoot it as a heat-seeking punch. Built to make killing easier for soldiers, it helped fight off the Conquistadors, but their firearms were able to surprise and overpower the Incas. In 1572, it was stolen by an unknown Conquistador and passed down to his son, and then grandson, etc. In 1877, it was sold by it's newest owner to the Smithsonian Museum, where it stayed until 2012. The Golden Pumas were allegedly given a message by Supay himself to steal the SuperFist by any means necessary. Tracking down and torturing archaeologists, scientists and historians, the Golden Pumas learned the SuperFist was hidden in the Smithsonian Museum, where they had a member pose as a guard and steal the glove... The Zombification Orb The Zombification Orb is a shiny green ball with the ability to bring people back from the dead and turn them into a weaker version of zombies. An unlikely weapon, it can resurrect as many corpses that are in a 50 foot radius and weaponize them. Created by the Maori god of healing Rehua as a method to heal people who did not deserve to die, it was stolen and dropped down to Earth, where it was hidden for thousands of years. Buried on a beach in Australia, it was found in 1899 by a French archaeologist who held on to the orb until his death, where he left it to his daughter in his will. His daughter mistreated the orb and it fell into the hands of one of her comrades, where it's status had been unknown for almost 3/4 of a century until "The Raging Reptilians". The Orb was found in Paraguay by the LEPT after they tried to stop seven criminals who had terrorized the city. The criminals were later revealed to be Anini sleeper agents who stole the Orb. After a short shootout in Paraguay, the Orb was captured by the Aninis... The Yasmankoo The Yasmankoo is a pyramid-shaped stone that turns it's user into a violent psychopath capable of brutal murder and psychotic behaviors. Originally created by Created by the Japanese Mythological God of War, Hachiman to make enemies easier to kill, it was owned by a major samurai clan and was passed down to each leader of the clan. Continually stolen and passed down repeatedly, it had fallen into the hands of Russian Rulers before Vasily Stalin owned it and became a Conundrum member and when he died, it fell into the organization's grasp. The Ickyschnick The Ickyschnick is an Onbod similar to a way more powerful EM1 from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and is the only one not from Earth. Thousands of years before the birth of Christ, the supreme beings of Jupiter and Saturn allied to create a weapon to wipe out all evil. Building the Ickyschnick, the goal of the weapon was to be used as a last resort for an overpowering enemy of one of the planets. Once the Ickyschnick was dropped down to Saturn, an ordinary pacifist found the weapon lying in the middle of his yard. Afraid of what it may be capable of, he buried it in his yard to avoid anybody finding the weapon. The civilian never told anybody about what happened and the Ickyschnick was seemingly lost forever. About 5 thousand years later, Lolifegg was leading a raid on Saturn and suspicions arose that citizens were hiding weapons underground to rebel against him. Using a metal detector-like device, they came across something buried in someone's yard. Unearthing the Ickyschnick, they used it to murder any suspected rebels and Lolifegg now acquired a new prized possession. Category:Items Category:Onbods